<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wreckonciliation by PhinFerbFan5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355464">Wreckonciliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinFerbFan5/pseuds/PhinFerbFan5'>PhinFerbFan5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Multi, Post-Episode: s02e34 Parks and Wreck (Milo Murphy's Law)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinFerbFan5/pseuds/PhinFerbFan5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After putting together the Annual Picnic, Melissa and Amanda sit down for some more bonding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase &amp; Amanda Lopez, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wreckonciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melissa dropped down and sat next to Amanda on the grass next to a tree. They surveyed their successful picinic. “You know we work really well together.” Melissa leaned back on the tree.</p><p>“We do. It’s uncanny.” Amanda agreed.</p><p>“Don’t know what those boys were worried about. Especially with you being so good at organizing.” Melissa complimented.</p><p>“And you’re really good at… other things?” Amanda fumbled.</p><p>Melissa looked over at her.</p><p>“… Most other things.” Amanda fixed.</p><p>Melissa raised an eyebrow, “Do you wanna go another round right now?”</p><p>“All other things. I’m sorry. You put me on the spot. I couldn’t think.” Amanda shrank.</p><p>“Alright ladies. Break it up.” Zack walked over.</p><p>“How about you break it up.” Melissa playfully shot back.</p><p>“Yeah or we’ll break you!” Amanda aggressively shot back.</p><p>“Uh..” Zack looked taken aback.</p><p>“Wow.” Melissa calmed her.</p><p>“Too much?” Amanda checked.</p><p>“Yeah. Tone it down a level.” Melissa nodded</p><p>“Sorry.” Amanda blushed.</p><p>“Though I like how you get behind me.” Melissa thought about it, “So yeah. Or we’ll break you.”</p><p>Zack took a step back, “Ok. I’d like to not be broken, but I’ve forgotten what the other option was. So… like the statue?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Melissa followed the change of topic.</p><p>“Yes. Very good job.” Amanda agreed.</p><p>“I mean it’s alright. Not absolutely perfect.” Melissa elaborated.</p><p>“Oh no. If you’re after perfection I have a number of notes.” Amanda added.</p><p>“And when compared to the rest of the park..” Melissa continued.</p><p>“There’s really quite a gap in quality.” Amanda let him know.</p><p>“It’s really rather terrible.” Melissa admitted.</p><p>“Stands out like a sore thumb.” Amanda emphasised.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t know if I like you two getting along anymore.” Zack told them.</p><p>“We didn’t mean it Zack.” Melissa chuckled.</p><p>“It is rather impressive and it’s contextual importance to the park and history highlights the significance of your job.” Amanda added.</p><p>“Yes, and that. See flawless.” Melissa agreed.</p><p>“I do actually have notes though.” Amanda noted.</p><p>“She always has notes.” Melissa excused.</p><p>“I do.” Amanda nodded.</p><p>“So virtually flawless.” Melissa tried again.</p><p>“Mmmmm.” Amanda voiced.</p><p>“Save his ego.” Melissa asked her.</p><p>“It was good.” Amanda told Zack with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks.” Zack thanked deadpan.</p><p>“To be fair. I also completely forgot Jefferson had a brother.” Amanda let him know.</p><p>“Yeah, me too. And I usually remember stuff like that.” Melissa admitted.</p><p>“Right?” Amanda agreed.</p><p>“Is that relevant to cleaning a statue?” Zack checked.</p><p>“Oh yes.” Amanda nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yeah. Did you do no prereading during the screen cut to the park?” Melissa told him off.</p><p>“I think I remember seeing a documentary about Hamilton. I should go find it. Want to watch?” Amanda invited.</p><p>“I am interested. Wasn’t there a musical about him too?” Melissa mentioned.</p><p>“Was that what I was thinking of?” Amanda wondered.</p><p>“So we’re done bruising my ego?” Zack checked.</p><p>“Oh Zack. It was really impressive.” Amanda told him, feeling a bit guilty, “And you had Murphy’s Law to contend with too. Though I’m learning that Milo can pull off the most incredible things.” Amanda’s eyes shined a bit.</p><p>“And Zack.” Melissa added in.</p><p>“Oh sorry. Yeah.” Amanda blushed.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. Save me your pity.” Zack pouted.</p><p>“Zack.” Melissa got his attention, “It’s really good.”</p><p>Zack smiled, “Yeah. The rest of the park isn’t too terrible either.” Zack waved as he moved on to talk to others.</p><p>“I felt like we were a little mean to Zack.” Amanda confided.</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” Melissa dismissed, “It’s one of my pass times to mess with him.”</p><p>Amanda leant back on the tree too, “You know I can’t remember what it was like without Zack. You have really become inseparable.”</p><p>“Yeah. I know what you mean.” Melissa smiled as she watched Zack trip on the bench and spill his drink on Milo, “It’s much more fun now that there’s three of us against Murphy’s Law. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Although…” Melissa nudged Amanda, “Maybe four’s even better.”</p><p>“Thanks. But I mostly meant you and Zack.” Amanda smiled.</p><p>Melissa thought over her sentence for a bit but didn’t get anywhere, “Huh?”</p><p>“Don’t you have a crush on him or something?” Amanda glanced over.</p><p>Melissa quickly sat forward, “What!? No no. No way. No no no no no no no no. Love that girlfriend vibe we’re getting; you trying to get me a guy. But that guy will not be Zack.”</p><p>“Why not? You guys look cute together.” Amanda encouraged.</p><p>“Ew. No.” Melissa rejected.</p><p>“Doesn’t he like you too?” Amanda frowned, encountering more resistance than she had expected.</p><p>“What? No? No. Why’d you think that?” Melissa gave her a look.</p><p>“It just seemed obvious.” Amanda shrugged.</p><p>“No. Not obvious. Not existent.” Melissa ruled out.</p><p>“So… you’re not going to ask him out?” Amanda reevaluate the situation.</p><p>“Not on this planet. I’m an independent woman.” Melissa stated and purposefully sat back against the tree.</p><p>“Huh. Weird. I really thought I figured out what was going on between you two.” Amanda got out a notebook of observations and checked her work, “I was able to figure Milo liked me rather easily.”</p><p>“No points for that one.” Melissa chuckled, “When’d you realise Milo had a crush on you?”</p><p>“Oh you know. I kept tabs on him.” Amanda shrugged confidently, “He definitely showed signs of affection after our Cake ‘Splosion debut.”</p><p>“Cake ‘Splosion!?” Melissa turned to face her, “You didn’t notice anything before that?!”</p><p>“What? Really?” Amanda looked back a bit surprised, “Did he notice when I got flustered during the Niagara Falls Fling?” Amanda glanced towards the ground, “I do admit my emotions got a bit confusing during that dance. That might have been when I started falling for him.”</p><p>“The school dance?! Hahahahaha.” Melissa couldn’t contain herself.</p><p>Amanda’s blush became heavier, “What? It was a very romantic situation. Is that when he fell for me too?”</p><p>Melissa shook her head, “You’ve got no clue.”</p><p>“No. That’s why I’m asking.” Amanda earnestly pushed.</p><p>“I can’t have all the fun. I’ll leave that answer for Milo to fumble over.” Melissa covered her mouth.</p><p>“…Ok.” Amanda dropped it but wrote down a note, “So has Zack got a crush on anyone?”</p><p>“No.” Melissa rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You’ve asked him?” Amanda asked.</p><p>“Come on. It’s Zack.” Melissa offered.</p><p>“… What’s Zack?” Amanda tried to follow.</p><p>“…Zack’s Zack. You know. It just.. doesn’t seem like him.” Melissa explained.</p><p>“To get a girlfriend.” Amanda checked.</p><p>“Yeah. He’s fine with everything right now.” Melissa confidently stated.</p><p>“… I suppose you are too?” Amanda peered over at her.</p><p>“Yeah. Why wouldn’t we be.” Melissa closed her eyes and tried to look relaxed.</p><p>Amanda looked inbetween Zack and Melissa a few times. She then wrote something in her notebook.</p><p>“Did you just write something?” Melissa opened one eye.</p><p>“Hm? Oh yeah.” Amanda closed it and put it down.</p><p>“What was it?” Melissa questioned.</p><p>“Oh, Just something I remembered.” Amanda brushed off.</p><p>“Show me.” Melissa sat up.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Amanda slid a hand over the top of her notebook.</p><p>“Show.” Melissa advanced and reached over her.</p><p>“Hey! That’s private.” Amanda picked it up and moved it out of reach.</p><p>“What did you write in there!” Melissa ended up on top of her.</p><p>“Lots of stuff!” Amanda pushed her back and tried to escape.</p><p> </p><p>Zack and Milo watched the girls struggle under the tree.</p><p>“Are they getting along now?” Zack checked.</p><p>Milo shrugged, “I guess.”</p><p>“Get off!” “You first!”</p><p>“Girls will forever be a mystery.” Zack stated.</p><p>“Agreed.” Milo nodded. “But… they’re not that bad once you get to know them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posting this story reminded me I've got prompts for a small story where Milo falls for Amanda and a parody for Hamilton. And writing this note reminds me I've got far too many half finished stories hanging around.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>